


got you spread before my eyes (all lace and skin, you're mine)

by orphan_account



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Mouth-Fucking, Smut, Yoga, fight me on this, kerejean, kevin day wears panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeremy and Kevin do yoga in the mornings. Jean does not but that doesn't mean he doesn't see the benefits.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not speak french! I got help from a friend.
> 
> Also this is for Aris :*

Jean doesn't know why this is happening to him. 

He knows Jeremy and Kevin get up to do yoga in the mornings, and even if Kevin was the health nut Jeremy was the one to drag him into it.

And he knows that they get up early to do it too, because Jeremy likes to basically roll out of bed and onto his yoga mat (in all actuality he spreads it out in the living room, in front of the big window a few stories up that he can do yoga in front of without worrying about prying eyes (except for his boyfriends but he doesn't mind them)).

When the bed begins to cool down without Jeremy Knox- Human Space Heater and Kevin, Jean usually rolls out of bed long enough to get a drink of water from the kitchen and put on some sweats, then goes right back to sleep. 

If he glances in on his boyfriends as he does, no one would blame him. 

They're either contorted into frankly uncomfortable looking shapes that pull on their muscles beautifully, or lying on the ground in a warm heap of loose limbs. Jean would be lying if he said he hadn’t changed direction one or five times when he saw Kevin like this, loose and happy. He could tuck himself against Kevin’s chest on the yoga mat and Jeremy would roll up behind him, looping a loose arm around his waist and dropping a lazy kiss to the back of his neck.

Now, though, Jean gets up to pee and brush his teeth because his mouth tastes like death before heading out for that drink of water. 

He gets his water without glancing at them, but heading back to the bedroom he doesn't get farther than the kitchen doorway because- God. 

Rolling out of bed and almost immediately doing yoga means that Jeremy and Kevin can usually be found still wearing some kind of sleepwear as they stretch in the morning sun.

It’s particularly warm this morning and while Jean had been vaguely pleased with being less cold than usual, he hadn't thought about the meaning.

The meaning being Jeremy and Kevin had shed their warm pajama pants as they'd warmed up from the yoga.

The meaning being Jeremy with his tight briefs stretched over his ass and Kevin-.

Kevin and Jeremy are both doing downward dog on their mats, and while Jeremy has his black briefs on, Kevin’s ass is almost entirely revealed in the black panties that really don't cover much of anything.

The pose downward dog bends their bodies, sticking their asses in the air above straight legs as they bend their torsos back down, arms straight to hold them up.

Jean sets his water glass down before he drops it but doesn't move otherwise. 

Jeremy isn't perfectly even with Kevin, his mat spread out a few feet back from Kevin's. Jean can guess why. 

Kevin keeps holding the pose but Jeremy lowers himself out of it and says, “let me adjust you, K.” Kevin just hums in agreement, already relaxing with the stretches. 

Jeremy pushes gently on Kevin’s shoulders, encouraging him to flatten his back properly instead of letting his weird double jointed shoulder blades stick out. Then Jeremy runs his hand gently up the slope of Kevin’s back.

Jeremy’s hand doesn't stop as it reaches the curve of Kevin’s ass, instead only stopping after his hand has passed over the lace and rests on the bare left cheek. 

“Lookin’ good Kev,” Jeremy says with a smile, giving Kevin’s ass a small squeeze. He receives a small happy sigh in return. Jean feels heat pool in his stomach.

“Try rabbit pose now,” Jeremy says, retreating back to sit cross legged and watch. 

Kevin gives another small sigh that doesn't even sound voluntary. It slips from his lips easily as he breathes, slow and even. He bends his body forward and Jean’s eyes widen.

Kevin lowers himself to a kneel, then bends at the waist until he can set his head on the floor in front of his knees. His ass stays in the air as he reaches his hands back to grip his heels, and stills.

Jeremy hums as he watches him, and Jean wonders if Jeremy actually has the ability to critique Kevin’s posture when he looks so- so-.

Jean has a flash, suddenly, a memory of the two weeks leading up to Kevin finally telling them he wanted this- the panties. 

Kevin was usually in a strict mood, he didn't have time for anything he considered nonsense or lollygagging or whatever he called it in his head. 

Those two weeks though, it had reached ridiculous levels. His posture had been ramrod straight, he’d barked orders at everyone, no matter who they were. The only person he'd toned it down around was Jean, who had been with him as he'd visited the Foxes to see what Neil had done in his absence. The second they'd left the court, gone outside to get in the car and go to their hotel room, he'd turned to Jean the way he'd been turning to people all day, with a sharp purpose that screamed Raven and Riko, and Jean had flinched so hard he'd smacked into Minyard’s Maserati, hands curled to his chest habitually.

Kevin had pulled out of it then, just for Jean. Pulling off the mask he'd had on up to that point revealed something raw in Kevin, something new and sensitive and vulnerable.

But Kevin knew that was what Jean needed to see and he hadn't flinched again as Kevin had pulled him into his arms and whispered, ‘I’m sorry’ as he rubbed Jean’s back.

When he’d finally told them about it it was- a surprise. That look had been back, the rubbed raw vulnerability that Kevin hated so much. 

His hands had shaken as they'd fidgeted with the hem of his jersey and his voice had been brittle with anxiety as he'd confessed it to them like it was a bad thing, like he didn't expect them to just accept it. 

But Jeremy had cautiously reached out, waiting for Kevin to stop him, and dipped his fingers tentatively into the waistband of Kevin’s basketball shorts. 

Kevin had tensed and Jean had known he was wearing them. Jeremy had just given Kevin one of those easy sunshine smiles, with that one crooked canine tooth, and said, “I'm glad you did this for yourself Kevin.” Then Jeremy had pulled his fingertips free and they'd ordered pizza for dinner. 

Kevin had been tentative, wearing them occasionally and jerking them out of view on a habit whenever Jeremy or Jean glanced at him. He'd gotten more relaxed about it as time went on, but this-.

Jean had yet to ever see him this relaxed about it, bare but for his favorite black pair. Jean figures it might have something to do with Jeremy’s hands running over them every ten seconds. It's pretty amazing, to see Kevin so himself, relaxed and in his panties.

At Jeremy’s prompting Kevin shifts again, into child's pose.

Kevin lowers his ass until it's resting on his heels. He stays bent forward but he moves his arms to stretch loosely on the floor in front of him. He lets out another one of those relaxed little sighs. 

Jeremy leans forward to whisper something in Kevin’s ear, and at his murmured reply Jeremy reaches for something. He brings his hands in front of him with the thing, whatever it is, and Jean can't see it because they're still facing away from him. 

He can definitely see when Jeremy’s hand emerges from being hidden behind his chest and travels back to Kevin's ass. His fingers are shiny and Jean’s sharp inhale comes at the same time as Kevin’s quiet gasp when Jeremy pushes his lube-wet middle finger slowly into Kevin, holding the panties off to the side with his ring and pinky fingers. 

Jeremy reaches his other hand under where Kevin’s chest overhangs his knees and, presumably, he does something to Kevin’s nipples. By the little “uh” and quickening of Kevin’s breathing Jean knows he's right.

“Jean will you come here please?” Jeremy asks pleasantly, in an easy voice like he's asking Jean to come to movie night and not- this. Although movie night does occasionally end the way he thinks this is going to.

Jean doesn't know how long Jeremy has known he was there, but he doesn't think Kevin knew. Kevin jerks forward at the sound of Jean's name, and then he pushes his body back eagerly, shifting himself onto his elbows and bowing his back as Jeremy thrusts his finger in and out. 

Jean himself is only wearing a shirt and briefs, and the rapidly swelling bulge in those briefs is obvious as he walks up to Jeremy. 

“Jere?” Jean asks, and he tries to keep voice even as he watches Jeremy work another finger into Kevin. Kevin gasps at the feeling initially and whines desperately as his body accepts it, rocking back and forth slightly on Jeremy’s fingers. 

Jeremy's pupils are blown wide as he looks up at Jean from where he’s situated on his knees, but all he says is, “other side please.”

Jean walks around to Jeremy’s other side so that he's standing in front of him and Jeremy doesn't have to turn to look at him. When Jean stands still Jeremy leans forward and places an open-mouthed kiss on Jean’s clothed cock.

Jean gasps and out of habit his hands fly to Jeremy’s hair as he watches with rapt attention. He can't decide which he likes watching more, Jeremy mouthing at the fabric of his briefs or the muscles in Kevin’s back clenching as Jeremy’s fingers coax pleased noises out of his throat.

Jeremy pulls away and pulls his fingers out of Kevin in the same movement, making Kevin whine and Jean nearly groan in frustration at him. But Jeremy just puts more lube on his fingers before pushing into Kevin again, this time with two, and leaning forward. Kevin's moans pick up in frequently and volume as Jeremy scissors his fingers and Jean reluctantly lets a small moan bubble out of his throat when Jeremy traces his tongue along the outline of Jean’s cock.

“Wanna suck you,” Jeremy says and Jean forgets himself for a moment, groaning as he nods and Jeremy pulls his briefs down. 

It just slips out, Jean saying, “Je veux fourrer ta gueule, Jere,” as he looks at Jeremy on his knees.

Jeremy has his hand around Jean and almost has his mouth on him, when what Jean said makes sense to Kevin’s brain and he makes a startled noise, drawing their attention as he looks at Jean with wide eyes. 

Jean blushes but he meets Kevin’s eyes as Jeremy looks back and forth between them. He moves his hand on Jean in minuscule movements and his fingers in Kevin slow, dragging at his walls. 

“What did I miss,” Jeremy asks and Jean’s head swims. He'd forgotten himself, he hadn't meant for anyone to understand- 

“He wants to fuck your mouth,” Kevin says and then suddenly his back is arched and he's moaning the word “fuck” loud and long as Jeremy rubs relentlessly at his prostate.

Jean is already shaking his head, pulling Jeremy gently by the hair, “I didn't mean to say it Jere it just-”

“Will-” Jeremy is looking away from Kevin and up at Jean finally as he spreads Kevin with three fingers, making him swear and whimper and claw at his yoga mat. 

“Will you?” Jeremy asks, his pupils totally blown and his lips bitten red and shiny. 

He guides his mouth to the head before Jean can answer, swirling his tongue around the tip and then pushing Jean’s cock past his lips slowly. He only pulls back briefly to look at Jean again. His lips brush the head of Jean’s cock when he says, “I want this,” and then goes back down.

His eyes flutter shut and he hollows his cheeks as he works up and down, getting a little farther each time. Kevin is panting and keening desperately high in his throat the way he does when Jeremy purposefully avoids his prostate, so that he will last longer when Jeremy adds another finger. 

Jean's eyes drift shut too, his hands in Jeremy’s hair and he moans low in his throat as Jeremy works Jean’s cock deeper and deeper until he’s in Jeremy’s throat. Jeremy suppresses his gag reflex, relaxing his throat, and goes farther. Jean's hearing fuzzes and his fingers tighten involuntarily in Jeremy’s hair. 

When his fingers tighten Jeremy- stops. His hand in Kevin doesn't stop moving, because Kevin keeps whimpering and moaning. He doesn't pull off either, just sits with Jean on his tongue. Jean opens his eyes to look down at Jeremy and finds Jeremy looking up at him, patiently. Jeremy’s hand drops from Jean's cock.

Jean tightens his fingers experimentally and Jeremy’s eyes flutter shut. Jean moans as he moves slightly, shallowly. Jeremy sucks encouragingly and Jean moves again, thrusting gently into Jeremy’s mouth. 

Jeremy starts to let noises slip, then. Kevin is a moaning mess at the mercy of Jeremy’s fingers, and Jean stops choking all his noises down- letting himself moan and sigh as Jeremy relaxes his throat and takes Jean’s thrusts deeper. 

Jeremy's noises are muffled, and they vibrate around Jean’s cock as he moans helplessly. Jean restrains himself, not wanting to make Jeremy gag or uncomfortable in any way but finally Jeremy gets frustrated with the consistent depth of Jean's thrusts and the next time Jean's hips move forward so does Jeremy’s head. 

Jean almost shouts in surprise, his thighs shaking and his mind buzzing with tighthotwet around his cock and he'd be worried about Jeremy if Jeremy didn't moan. A deep, desperate moan of pleasure vibrates around Jean’s cock and suddenly Kevin yells as Jeremy does something with his fingers in response to Jean’s thrust and Jean’s eyes snap open just in time to watch Kevin shake through his orgasm, clenching around four of Jeremy’s fingers, the muscles of his back bunching and his hands scrabbling for purchase on the floor as he moans and whines and Jeremy fingers him through it.

Jean moves his hips again as Jeremy pulls his fingers out of Kevin, finally finally snapping them as he wonders since when doesn't Jeremy have a gag reflex and he finds he doesn't care as Jeremy moans around his cock again and accepts it. 

Jean lets his fingers tighten in Jeremy’s hair and he lets himself thrust into Jeremy’s willing mouth because he's never see Jeremy like this. He's seen Jeremy suck his cock, and Kevin's but this is different. Jean looks at Jeremy's face and he looks blissed out and he's moaning and whimpering loudly, even if it's muffled, around Jean's cock.

Jeans eyes don't leave Jeremy’s face until Jeremy lets a high keen curl out of his throat and he looks past Jeremy’s face to Jeremy’s lap.

Jeremy is sitting back on his calves and all Jean can see is Kevin, now completely naked with his mouth on Jeremy's cock.

Jean feels close, can feel his orgasms building in his abdomen and he can hear Jeremy’s by the near constant whines spilling out of his wrecked throat. 

Jeremy moans through his orgasm and Jean tries to pull Jeremy off but Jeremy’s mouth doesn't move as the vibration from his moan sends Jean over the edge after him. 

Jean clenches his eyes shut and throws back his head as his body shakes and he comes in Jeremy’s mouth, some of it escaping Jeremy’s lips.

While Jeremy doesn't heed Jean’s warning, Kevin heeds Jeremy’s, pulling off his cock as he comes.

Jeremy trembles through his orgasm, his tongue curling around Jean’s cock as his ab muscles clench and he comes in hot white stripes over his stomach and his boxers, Kevin's hand pulling him through it. 

Jean pulls out of Jeremy's mouth and falls to his weak knees, capturing Jeremy in a kiss even if he tastes like Jean and putting a hand on his thigh means getting come on his hand. When he puts his other hand on Jeremy's face he feels spit and come and tears. 

He brushes them away as he pulls out of the kiss, Jeremy opening his wet eyes to look at Jean.

Jean does to know what to say, he thinks of so many things that don't sound quite right- 

“You're so beautiful.”

It's Kevin speaking and his voice is rough. He's kneeling by their sides and gives them both a gentle kiss on the lips before settling back on his calves and repeating himself, “You are so beautiful. Both of you.” And then he gets up to get a wet cloth. 

Jean turns towards Jeremy and pulls him into another kiss, thinking he couldn't have said it better. 

When Kevin returns they're still kissing, and he pulls them apart gently to lay Jeremy out flat on the floor and rub the warm cloth over him, Kevin positioned on his hands and knees. Jean finds himself again presented with Kevin's ass and finds it too good to resist. 

He runs a gentle hand over the base of Kevin’s spine to gauge his reaction. Kevin glances back at Jean and not-subtly-at-all arches his back.

Jean gathers some of the lube smeared over Kevin's thighs and around his hole on his fingers and then thrusts three slowly into him.

Kevin lets out another soft sigh and Jeremy, whose eyes are closed, doesn't do more than say in a wrecked voice, “again?”

Kevin wipes the rag quickly over Jeremy’s cheeks and chin and then places both hands in the floor so that he can push back onto Jean’s fingers. 

“Is it really an again if I haven't done this yet?” Jean questions and scissors his fingers. Kevin moans softly as his cock starts to swell again, and he lowers his torso until his mouth rests just under Jeremy’s belly button. 

“Are you saying ‘again?’ Because you don't want to be involved?” Kevin asks.

The flush on Jeremy’s chest says that isn't true and so does the suddenly-more-awake half-hearted glare he gives Kevin. 

“Don't put words in my mouth,” Jeremy says, but it doesn't sound annoyed. He says it with a little sigh and he sits up, pulling Kevin with him to kiss him deeply as Jean thrusts and scissors his fingers and Kevin whimpers into Jeremy’s mouth.

Jean kisses up Kevin’s spine as he works in a fourth finger and Kevin sighs into Jeremy’s mouth.

He stills his kisses midway up Kevin’s back and says "Je m'en viens pour te mettre, d'accord?" And Kevin responds beautifully, thrusting backwards and pulling out of the kiss to gasp, “yes, yes, fuck me, yes,” into Jeremy’s neck.

Jean puts a hand around his own cock, gasping at the sensation and sighing as he strokes himself a few times before straightening and pulling his fingers out of Kevin.

They'd used condoms for a long time, but by the time they'd worked up to penetrative sex they'd been together for nearly a year, and they'd used condoms for nearly a year after that. And then one night Jeremy had been laying on his back, knees hooked over Kevin’s shoulders. Jean had reached for a condom and Jeremy had started babbling, “Kevin, fuck me, please I need you, come in m-,” and Kevin had cut him off by pushing slowly into Jeremy’s body. 

Now Jean lines up with Kevin slowly, and Jeremy and Kevin are kissing in a way that's more Kevin moaning into his mouth than anything.

Jean pushes into Kevin slowly, holding his hips and stopping periodically to let Kevin’s body adjust until Kevin pulls away from Jeremy each time to rasp, “keep going.”

Jean pushes forward slowly at Kevin’s encouragements until finally he's flush against Kevin and Kevin is sighing into Jeremy’s mouth. Small noises start to fall out of Jeremy’s lips as Kevin strokes him slowly. 

“Move,” Kevin says, pulling away from Jeremy’s lips briefly, apnd Jean starts to move his hips. Small thrusts at first, pulling out just a little before pushing back in. When Kevin starts to whine again, pushing back against him, Jean pulls out further and snaps his hips harder, jostling Kevin forward only for him to push back to meet Jean again.

Kevin and Jeremy physically cannot kiss anymore as Kevin’s moans get longer and louder, and as Kevin jerks Jeremy off Jeremy throws his head back to pant and moan with the movements of Kevin’s hand. 

Jeremy's hands are tangled in Kevin’s hair as Kevin moans into his throat, and one of Kevin’s hands works Jeremy while the other arm bends at the elbow to brace against the couch. 

Jean pulls out all the way and snaps his hips forward hard to meet Kevin and Kevin starts to swear in nearly all the languages he knows. He arches his back, spreading his thighs more and letting moans be punched out of his chest in time with Jean's thrusts into him. 

Jean bends slightly, reaching around Kevin’s hips and wrapping a hand around his cock.

Kevin gasps and shudders when Jean touches him, pulling away from Jeremy completely to lean his back against Jean’s chest. 

Their bodies are slick with sweat and their thighs are shaking as they work with the change in position, Jean’s hand stripping Kevin faster and encouraging a stream of moans out of him as he snaps his hips hard and Jean’s grip on Kevin’s hip tightens. 

Jeremy rises to meet them, sealing his mouth over Kevin's collar bone and running his hands over Kevin’s ass. Kevin starts to jerk Jeremy off again and Jeremy giving a shaky moan against Kevin’s sweaty skin.

It only takes a few more pulls, with both of them touching him, for Kevin to come a second time. He grips Jeremy’s back with one hand and quickens his pulls with the other as he rides it out, thrusting forward into Jean’s hand and pushing back into Jean’s cock. Feeling Kevin's body clench around him as he sucks a hickey into the back of his neck makes Jean shudder and follow him over the edge. 

Jean moans as he gives a few more sloppy thrusts through his orgasm, and Kevin quickens his hand on Jeremy as Jean pulls out, dragging Jeremy’s orgasm out of him. Jean watches it tear through him, all of Jeremy’s muscles clenching and trembling as he pulses into Kevin’s hand, throwing his head back and moaning Jean and Kevin’s names in his still-wrecked voice until it's over and he's left gasping and trembling. 

Jeremy slumps back against the couch and Kevin follows him down, tucking their bodies together despite the fact that they have come on them. Jean lowers himself down on Jeremy's other side and sighs shakily against Jeremy’s neck.

“Does this mean you'll do yoga with us?” Kevin asks amid their panting breaths and Jeremy’s chest jumps with a silent laugh. 

“Maybe once,” Jean concedes, “you and Jere can show me how flexible you are,” he tacks on. Kevin smacks him gently on the side and says, “it's your turn to get a wash cloth.”

**Author's Note:**

> check my bio for my tumblr


End file.
